Bryan Fury
Part man, part cop, all zombie... Bryan Fury, an officer in the International Police Organization was killed in a shoot-out in Hong Kong. Bryan's corpse was transported to the laboratory of a man named Doctor Abel. This 88-year-old scientist was fairly famous in the underground society, but his findings were often preceded by Doctor Boskonovitch's. However, at last, he came to the last step of completing his master project... the Cyborg Army. Dr Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival, Dr. Boskonovitch, so he reanimated Fury's body and sent him off to collect this data. In his former life, Bryan was known as a skillful detective, but on the other side, he was always followed by dark rumors. Investigating the Hong Kong drug trade, Lei Wulong discovered that Fury had connections with drug dealers. Bryan sneaks into the 'King of Iron Fist Tournament', targeting Yoshimitsu, who has strong ties with Boskonovitch. By Tekken 4, Bryan realized his life was almost coming to an end, but he knew the person who could help and that is his creator Dr Abel. However Abel got rid of him 2 years ago when Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu took him away from Bryan and Bryan despised the both them with Abel getting rid of him and the Zaibatsu taking Abel away from him. One day Bryan heard the news of the King of Iron fist Tournament 4 and decided to enter. With this death being impending Bryan's body flowed with energy making him stronger than before. Bryan develops an incontrollable rage that manifested itself into his physical appearance. Bryan stakes everything on one hope that if defeats Heihachi Mishima he would become head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. If this is all according to plan Bryan would order Abel to change his body, thus becoming the most incredible being in existence once again. During the tournament he foung Dr. Abel while on shaky legs. "You're still alive?!" Abel was shocked. Using his last ounce of strength he knocked Dr. Abel across the room and collapsed, exhausted. In order to receive technological upgrades to his cybernetic body, Bryan entrusted himself to Doctor Boskonovitch and drifted into a deep sleep. Upon regaining consciousness, Bryan realized that his body remained unchanged. Dr. Boskonovitch explained that Bryan's body contained many complex mechanisms that would require more time to be fully understood, but he was able to install a perpetual power generator as an emergency measure. "Perpetual power generator?... Incredible." Bryan exulted. Bryan shoved Dr. Boskonovitch out of the way as he headed for the door. Several members of the Manji Clan try to stop him, but they are sent sprawling to the ground as Bryan leaves the secret base of the Manji Clan behind him. A few days later, Bryan learns that The King of Iron Fist Tournament will be held again. Bryan decides to enter, thinking it is the perfect test of his newly installed perpetual power generator. During the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Yoshimitsu's repeated meddling hindered his tests and hopes of unlocking its ultimate power, greatly frustrating Bryan. Soon afterward, Bryan began destroying everything in sight. Driven by rage, he joined various battlefields the world over, indiscriminately leveling this and that to rubble. However, he soon grew tired of the sameness of it all. Around this time, he caught wind of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6's announcement. Feeling it was better suited for his frenzied appetite, he headed in its direction. Category:Characters